Cartas Escritas e Não Enviadas
by Amanda SaturnVenus
Summary: Songfic do ponto de vista da Gina. Prévia de Meu Mais Bem-Guardado Segredo.


**Notas da Autora:** Essa é uma songfic, com a música "Olha", de Roberto Carlos. Mas apesar de songfic, pode ser interpretada como uma fic que antecede "Meu Mais Bem-Guardado Segredo". Todos os personagens e lugares aqui mencionados pertencem à JK Rowling.

**Cartas Escritas e Não Enviadas**

**_(esta pasta pertence à Virgínia Weasley)_**

****

Por que será que cada vez que você passa, qualquer coisa que eu estiver fazendo fica esquecida? É incrível, mas não tem uma vez sequer que eu não veja você passar, e não pare para olhar, te acompanhando com os olhos, até que você deixe o recinto, sem nem ter percebido que eu estava no mesmo lugar que você... E cada vez que eu penso: "Para que perder meu tempo? Se até hoje ele não percebeu que eu existo, talvez ele não seja a melhor pessoa para mim!". Mas aí eu vejo você e... desisto. Não de você, mas de minhas idéias tolas de achar que você não é para mim.

_Olha você tem todas as coisas_

_Que um dia eu sonhei pra mim_

E daí eu penso em todas as complicações que eu já tive em minha vida, e nenhuma delas se compara às suas, ou às que eu teria futuramente, se um dia fosse sua. Eu bem poderia ter-me interessado por um cara menos famoso, com menos problemas... com menos inimigos, não? Seria tão mais fácil para mim, mas não! Esse coração estúpido cismou que é você que ele quer, problemas e complicações incluídos.

_A cabeça cheia de problemas_

_Não me importa, eu gosto mesmo assim_

E por falar em problemas, você acabou de passar por mim mais uma vez, e nem percebeu que eu estava aqui... de novo! Esse é o meu maior problema atualmente: como eu posso sonhar que um dia você se apaixone por mim, se você nem percebe que eu existo? Se você não me enxerga? É como se eu vestisse uma Capa de Invisibilidade todo o tempo, e seus olhos sempre que passam por mim, acabam não me detectando por causa disso. Esses seus olhos... Por tão poucas vezes eles ficaram direcionados a mim, somente a mim, e em todas elas, eu não consegui deixar de encará-los, e me espantar com a beleza deles. Mais que a beleza, eles possuem uma profundidade de experiências por que mais ninguém passou. Eu sei que você já viu coisas horríveis... De alguma maneira, eu sempre consigo ficar sabendo das coisas pelas quais você passa. É difícil morar numa casa tão pequena, com nove pessoas, e não ouvir uma coisa ou outra. Mas mesmo assim, seu olhar sempre tem um brilho de quem acredita na bondade das pessoas, de que, apesar de tudo, vai chegar um dia em que todos viveremos em paz, e de que um dia você ainda vai ser muito feliz. Eu acredito em você, e acredito nos seus olhos.

_Tem os olhos cheios de esperança_

_De uma cor que mais ninguém possui_

Esses mesmos olhos que foram a primeira coisa que eu vi quando eu acordei naquela câmara. Até hoje, eu não falo disso pra ninguém. Não que eu tenha medo, ou que doa demais. A verdade é que sempre que o assunto surge, eu sinto raiva! Raiva de mim mesma por ter caído num truque tão imbecil, por ter feito as atrocidades que eu fiz, e por ter feito você encarar o Tom Riddle mais uma vez... Se não bastasse tudo que você já viu dele, e viria a ver, eu tinha que trazê-lo mais uma vez para sua vida, e fazer com que você sofresse ainda mais! Seus olhos que me trazem tanta esperança, também carregam um pouco da minha história.

_Me traz meu passado e as lembranças_

_Coisas que eu quis ser e não fui_

Se algum dia eu pudesse simplesmente parar e conversar com você, eu tenho certeza que você perceberia que eu sou mais que a "irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo". Eu tenho certeza que você perceberia que eu tenho sentimentos muito parecidos com os seus, e que talvez eu até pudesse ajudá-lo com eles. Mas... você está sempre tão longe de mim. A gente mora no mesmo castelo, na mesma torre, nas férias, você sempre passa um bom tempo na _minha_ casa, e ainda assim, você está tão longe...

_Olha você vive tão distante_

_Muito além do que eu posso ter_

Se eu fosse forte o suficiente, eu já teria ido falar com você. Não só gaguejar, e dizer bom dia. Mas realmente _falar_ com você. Conversar, perguntar como você anda, o que te aflige... Parece impossível, mas eu realmente não sou tão tímida. Nunca fui. Quem me conhece sabe disso. Mas foi só você aparecer, que tudo mudou. Claro que a experiência traumática que eu tive logo no meu primeiro ano também "contribuiu" muito para elaborar essa minha "nova atitude", mas ainda assim, com as pessoas que eu conheço um pouco mais, eu continuo a de sempre. Só com você que eu não consigo abrir a boca para dizer algo decente, porque a minha eloqüência sempre sofre com a sua presença... É difícil formular frases inteligentes quando a nossa barriga não pára quieta, parecendo que tem milhares de pomos batendo suas asinhas lá dentro.

_Eu que sempre fui tão inconstante_

_Te juro, meu amor, agora é pra valer_

Mas eu vou mudar! Não hoje, claro, mas tenho certeza que um dia, uma dessas milhares de cartas escritas e não enviadas por mim vai chegar até você. E vai ser uma carta sincera, com tudo o que eu sinto de verdade, e tão profunda quanto você. Tão _sincera_ quanto você, porque você merece toda a sinceridade.

_Olha vem comigo aonde eu for_

_Seja meu amante, meu amor_

_Vem seguir comigo o meu caminho_

_E viver a vida só de amor_

E quando você receber essa carta, espero que você, pelo menos, compreenda o que eu sinto. Não ouso sonhar que você me responderia, e nós seríamos felizes para sempre. Isso chega a ser até um pouco demais para mim, mesmo esse "mim" tendo apenas quinze anos, e já escrevendo e sentindo coisas como essas. Mas o dia vai chegar, e por enquanto eu espero. Espero pelos seus olhos pousarem em mim para perceberem que eu existo, espero pelos seus sentimentos por mim mudarem, espero pelo seu sorriso voltado somente para mim... espero por você.

Com amor, sempre,

                                                                                                                                 Gina.


End file.
